


Lateralus [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Fringe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Fibonacci sequence, Gen, Golden spiral, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2012, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Push the envelope.  Watch it bend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lateralus [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Vividcon 2012 - Premieres. Spoilers for Fringe S1-S4. With additional footage, including [Nature by Numbers by Cristóbal Vila](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkGeOWYOFoA).

**Music:** "Lateralus"  
**Artist:** Tool  
**File Info:** 5:00, zipped MP4 (H.264), and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2012/08/11/lateralus/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/160471.html) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/169953.html) | | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/29703791267/fringe-vid-lateralus-by-rhoboat77-source) | [YT](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyB1r68EqWc)

With thanks to kuwdora and raspberry_splat.

****


End file.
